Stars Hollow in a not so distant future
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: Lorelai and Luke are already married and Rory is taking a PhD in journalism
1. The Shopping List

_A new day in Stars Hollow, we have a quick glance of Lorelai and Luke sleeping, before they wake up._

**Lorelai:** Good morning!

**Luke:** Good morning!

_Lorelai and Luke share a kiss._

**Lorelai (smiling):** Okay… goodnight.

**Luke:** No, no, no, no. Get up, lazy lady!

**Lorelai (moans):** 5 more minutes?!

**Luke (threats):** well, then… I'll have to divorce you!

**Lorelai:** Nice try. You can't, remember? If you didn't know, when you get married by the church you can't get divorce, unless the Lord itself comes down and does it.

**Luke:** Fine. I'll buy you a pair of shoes!

**Lorelai:** Really? You promise?

**Luke:** For our impossible-to-get-divorce marriage.

_They kiss again._

**Lorelai:** Just one more thing!?

**Luke: **What?

**Lorelai:** Thanks.

**Luke:** Anytime.

_They kiss some more..._

…_A while later. They are both in the kitchen, getting ready to have breakfast. Luke is cooking and Lorelai is writing something on this list they have on the fridge. Lorelai starts to laugh._

**Luke:** What's so funny?

**Lorelai:** 2-0 my friend!

**Luke (confused):** 2-0? How come?

**Lorelai:** I got my 5 minutes, and you owe me a pair of shoes. Men are so easy!

**Luke:** Forget about the shoes, evil-cheater. I feel so used!

**Lorelai:** No way, they're already on the list, plus you promise!

**Luke:** Fine. Hey, we need milk, juice and cereal.

_Lorelai writes them on the list, and then walks straight to the counter to make some coffee._

**Lorelai:** There's no coffee.

**Luke:** That's what you get, for being so tricky.

**Lorelai:** 'that's what you get'. Give it back, or…

**Luke:** Or what?

**Lorelai:** or… or… Or I'll cry!

**Luke:** Swear God I didn't take it. Ask Babette if she has some?

_Lorelai leaves, while Luke writes on the list coffee and some other stuff. After a while Lorelai comes back with an empty cup and a sad face._

**Lorelai:** She doesn't have any.

**Luke:** 2-1

_Lorelai gets mad and leaves the kitchen_.

**Luke:** Where are you going?

**Lorelai:** I'm moving out!

_Luke doesn't believe her and continues writing stuff on the list. Lorelai comes back into the kitchen._

**Luke: **What? You decided to give me another chance?

**Lorelai:** Paul Anka has run out of food.

**Luke:** We need to go shopping.

**Lorelai:** I agree.


	2. Roomy Wanted

_Well, Rory decided to take a PhD on Journalism and is stuck with a two bathroom-two bedroom dorm room and has to find a roommate._

_So we find her sitting on this desk in the common-room waiting for her first roomy-to be to come._

**Kathy:** Sorry I'm late!

**Rory:** That's okay. Let's start, shall we?

_Rory has this paper with three columns: "Yes-No-1/2" She writes 'late girl' on the 'NO' column. _

**Kathy:** Okay. My name is Kathy, by the way.

**Rory:** So… What are you mastering on?

**Kathy:** Oh, well, I don't know yet.

**Rory:** You are freshmen?

**Kathy:** Well, I'm in first grade, but I've been here for like three years now, so I guess not.

_Rory writes 'Stupid' on the 'NO' column._

**Rory:** What about hobbies?

**Kathy:** Cute guys.

_Rory writes 'Slut' on the 'NO' column_.

**Rory:** Okay. Please leave your application here, and I'll call you back.

_Kathy does, and then leaves._


	3. Paul Anka's bath

_Lorelai is getting ready to give Paul Anka a bath, but she doesn't find him anywhere._

**Lorelai:** Come on Paul Anka. It won't hurt. I swear. It's like being in the pool, but with shampoo and bubbles. You love bubbles, don't you?

_After seeking for Paul Anka for a while, Lorelai gives up and calls Luke._

**Luke:** Luke's.

**Lorelai:** Paul Anka is missing!

**Luke:** What? Are you sure?

**Lorelai:** Of course I'm sure. I was getting ready to give him a bath - he hates them; so he always hides, but I can't find him, and the door was open, so I think he left this time.

_While Lorelai talks, a costumer comes in carrying a dog._

**Luke (to Lorelai):** Wait, I think someone found him.

**Costumer (to Luke):** Sorry I brought him in, but I think his yours. I mean, he was shaking outside by the door. Technically he's still shaking.

**Luke (to the costumer):** That's okay. And yes he's mine. Thanks.

**Lorelai (on the phone):** What's happening?! Hello?!? …Distressed mom at the phone.

**Luke (to Lorelai):** I have your dog.

_The costumer hands Paul Anka to Luke and then leaves._

**Lorelai:** See you in a few minutes.

**Luke:** Okay, I'll wait.

**Lorelai:** No, I'll wait.

**Luke:** No, I'm working. So I'll wait.

**Lorelai:** No, I'm wearing almost nothing, and I can't go like this!

**Luke (in a flirty voice):** 'almost nothing'? What's 'almost'.

**Lorelai:** This little tiny sho… are you flirting with me?

**Luke:** If I say yes, will you tell me?

**Lorelai:** Well… I'll say 'bring me the dog and you can see it by yourself'.

**Luke:** Ah, no thanks. See, my wife keeps me satisfied.

**Lorelai:** Ah, really? Well your 'wife' just told me that if you don't bring me the dog, she'll be in a strike for a week. And you don't want to miss these little-super-tiny shorts, do you?

**Luke:** Ha! 2-2. you just told me.

**Lorelai:** True, but I just told you half of it. So the other half can still be a surprise, and if you give Paul Anka his bath, maybe I'll let you take it off.

**Luke:** Promise?

**Lorelai:** Over the body of your sexy wife.

**Luke:** See you there.

_A few minutes later, over at Lorelai and Luke's house, Luke is almost done with Paul Anka's bath._

**Luke:** Okay. Done! So… where is my price?

**Lorelai (giggles):** You look so funny in those shorts.

**Luke:** Oh yeah? You look so sexy in those.

_They start kissing, they get into the house._


	4. HotGeek wanted

_Rory just finished an interview with another roommate to be, she's desperate and tired. So she decides to call her mom. Lorelai is at the Dragon Fly._

**Lorelai:** Hello!?

**Rory:** I'm a desperate Roommate.

**Lorelai:** Which kind?

**Rory:** Well, any with out a neither hot gardener nor plumber.

**Lorelai:** So all the cute guys are taken, ha?

**Rory:** Guys? You want me to live with a guy?

**Lorelai:** Apparently you don't.

**Rory:** Well. I had never thought about it. I guess I have that option.

**Lorelai:** Sure. What about this… "I'm looking for a Hot-Geek male roommate."?

**Rory:** I like it.

**Lorelai:** What do you have so far?

**Rory:** Nothing. A) Late, stupid and sluty girl. B) Stinky girl. C) This girl with a scholarship, which means she studies, but she likes to hear her music loud. So you pick one. After all, your daughter is the one who's going to live with her, so you have to approve.

**Lorelai:** Okay, I vote for… Hot-Geek guy.

**Rory:** Fine.

**Lorelai:** Hey, and don't be so picky, let them be.

**Rory:** Okay, thanks. And say hi to Luke for me, okay?

**Lorelai:** Sure. Hey, Luke and I are going to the market, do you need anything?

**Rory:** A roommate.

**Lorelai:** Don't you hear? They run out of them.

**Rory:** Love you mom.

**Lorelai:** Love you too. And careful with that roommate thing, okay?

**Rory:** I will mom.

**Lorelai:** Bye.

**Rory:** Bye

_They hang up._


	5. Shopping time

_Lorelai and Luke are walking through the town's square, Luke opens Doose's market's door. So they can get in there and buy all the stuff they need._

**Luke:** Lady's first.

**Lorelai:** thanks.

_Already inside, Luke starts to put everything they need in the shopping car, Lorelai is a little confused._

**Lorelai:** Why are you buying all this?

**Luke:** Because we don't have any.

**Lorelai:** I thought we were going shopping tonight.

**Luke:** And what difference does it make to buy this right now than later?

**Lorelai:** I thought we were going to a market, you know a real market.

**Luke:** Well, this is as real as Stars Hollow can get.

**Lorelai:** A market outside Stars Hollow.

**Luke:** What ever.

_Luke starts to put everything where it belongs while Lorelai follows him with a big grin. _

**Luke:** Sometimes, you can get really weird.

**Lorelai:** I know.

_They both leave Doose's market, and continue their walk through the square. Lorelai holds Luke's hand…_

…_A few hours later they are in this market, and Lorelai is putting in the shopping car more than what they need. Luke finds her with some stuff on hand; he puts them in the shopping car, and after having a glance to the almost full shopping car gets amazed._

**Luke:** What is all this?

**Lorelai:** Some stuff I need.

**Luke:** Now I remember! This is why I don't bring you to 'real markets'.

_Lorelai doesn't say anything and puts this huge bag of Cheetos in the shopping car._

_Luke takes it out and switches it for a smaller._

**Luke:** That thing is too big.

**Lorelai:** No. There is going to be 3 of us eating from there, the one you picked is not enough.

**Luke:** Yes it is.

_Lorelai grabs the huge one and a lettuce that Luke just put in the shopping car._

**Lorelai:** Do you want me to eat this lettuce?

**Luke:** Yes.

**Lorelai:** Then, you will leave my Cheetos alone.

**Luke:** Fine.

_He takes the huge bag of Cheetos from Lorelai's hand and switches it with the one he put in the shopping car._

**Lorelai:** What are you doing?

**Luke:** I thought you wanted the huge bag.

**Lorelai:** I change my mind, we are taking both.

**Luke:** Fine, but you are having that lettuce salad with some tomatoes.

**Lorelai (smiling):** I'll drive.

_Lorelai pushes the shopping car to their next stop; Luke gets right behind her and hugs her while she walks._


	6. The X factor

"_I'm looking for Rory Gilmore?"_

"_That's me!"_ Rory says looking up. She finds this extremely cute guy standing at the door.

"_Plea…se come in!"_ Rory says trying to hide her obvious attraction toward the cute guy _"Sit down"_ She offers him.

There is this silence, _"I'm Benjamin, but you can call me Ben."_ The cute guy says breaking the silence.

He hands his application to Rory. She starts reading it, after a while she turns her sight up back to him and smiles.

Rory arrives at Lorelai's place. After getting in, she calls out to see if anyone's home.

"_Mom, Luke?!"_

"_Kitchen."_ Luke calls back.

"_Did you bring the movies?"_ Lorelai asks her from the kitchen.

Rory walks toward the kitchen, explaining to Lorelai that she didn't get the movies they wanted.

"_Do you remember that today was letter 'W'?_ Rory starts to explain. After all, they have this new tradition, every movie night has its letter, they started with _'A'_ and that's how they go through all the abecedary.

"_Well, they didn't have any, so I rent with 'X'… Please don't kill me just now, first let me explain to you…"_ Rory says while entering the kitchen _"What the hell?"_ She says when she finds her mom wearing an apron.

"_Don't I look sexy?"_ Lorelai wonders, showing her apron to Rory.

"_What are you doing?"_ Rory asks a little confused.

"_She's learning how to bake."_ Luke explains.

"_Why?"_ Rory wonders.

"_Because is fun!"_ Lorelai replies.

"_What ever!"_ Rory says_, "So… are you ready for the movies?"_ she asks a little mysterious.

"_Sure, you play it and will be there in a sec."_ Luke asks Rory.

Rory leaves, still a little afraid for what her mother will say about the movies she rent.

Lorelai and Luke have already joined Rory, but Lorelai has to ask about what the hell are they watching.

"_Is X-men"_ Rory says trying to sell the idea to her mom.

"_I know is X-men,"_ Lorelai replies not amused at all _"But why are we watching it?"_

"_Common… it's good,"_ Rory insists _"There are other two to come." _

Lorelai stares at Rory; Luke passes his arm around Lorelai and tells Rory that he likes it.

Lorelai tries to give the movie a chance.

They are already watching X3 when Lorelai gets enough,

"_You owe me one,"_ she treats Rory _"No, you owe me 3!"_

"_I like it,"_ Luke says again making an effort to help.

"_Of course you like it,"_ Lorelai starts to tease him _"There is a sexy red head with long legs on shorts in it!" _while she throws a pillow to him.

"_Rory, what's up?"_ Lorelai asks her getting a little serious.

Rory doesn't find the words to tell her mom that she's watching movies that she would never even think about watching because of a guy, so gives her a lame excuse,

"_You bake, I watch X-men!"_

This comment leaves Lorelai thinking.

Lorelai and Luke are already in bed, Lorelai can't sleep; she's still too thoughtful. So Luke asks her what's wrong.

"_It's Rory's early comment, I mean, it's true, you know… I baked those cookies because of you, so she probably was watching those movies because of some guy."_

"_So what's the problem?"_

"_Is just that she didn't tell me, she just sat me there."_

"_Well, maybe she just didn't have the opportunity to tell you, after all she did find you backing and that shocked her."_ Luke teases her while caressing her face _"Why don't you talk to her?" _he suggests getting a little serious.

"_You are right,"_ Lorelai says getting up from bed.

"_But not know!"_ Luke says grabbing her from her arm _"Tomorrow."_

"_By 'tomorrow',"_ Lorelai asks him _"Do you mean Sunday? Because it is Sunday already"_ Lorelai leaves and heads toward Rory's room.

"_Rory…"_ Lorelai whispers while shaking her, trying to wake her up. And it works, Rory wakes up.

"_So who's the cute guy?"_ Lorelai says, making Rory sit down and make her some space for her to sit as well.

Rory just smiles with this guilty grin.

"_There's no need to feel guilty,"_ Lorelai tells her _"after all, you are my daughter, I bake, and you watch crappy movies."_

Rory tells her mom everything about Ben, her new roommate; who's also smart and cute, and of course is obsessed with comic books.

"_So,"_ Rory gives as a conclusion _"If I want to have a good roommate-relationship with him, I have to understand his interests." _

"_Aha,"_ Lorelai teases her _"So the fact that he's really cute, has nothing to do with this?"_

"_Of course it does,"_ Rory confesses _"after all, I'm your daughter, right?"_

"_Right,"_ Lorelai agrees.

"_Look at it from the good side,"_ Lorelai continues after a pause _"at least he's not a treky!"_


	7. Drella's comeback

Lorelai is at the Dragonfly. She's on the phone with someone; she ends her conversation and hangs up. She grabs this folder and heads toward the kitchen.

At the kitchen she gives the folder to Sookie and fills her in; that was Mrs. Harrison at the phone, she reserved the Dragonfly for this little gather of hers which will take place in a couple of days, Mrs. Harrison menu is in that folder.

Michel enters the kitchen to informed Lorelai that Mrs. Harrison also wants some ambience at her gather, and by _'ambience'_ she means a live musician. And she wants the Inn to take care of that.

**GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG**

At Lane's. Lane, Zach and Bryan are watching a kid's movie, after all the twins rule there. The five of them are watching the movie in peace when some one knocks at the door; it's Gil, he's all exited because he got this gig at Hartford, everybody gets exited, Gil asks them to hurry up, because they have to be there in an hour and a half,

"_Do you hear that, guys?"_ Zach asks his twins _"You are about to go to your first gig."_

**GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG**

The next day at the Dragonfly, Lorelai is busy with auditions. Lorelai is listening to this chick that swears she plays the flute. Lorelai doesn't take it anymore, and thanks her.

She heads toward the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She only finds a mess there, someone broke the trash crushing machine; so she leaves the kitchen and calls Luke.

She's at the phone with Luke, she calls him her _"personal superhero"_ and he calls her _"his own lady in distress"_, after blaming this entire superhero flirt on Rory, Lorelai hangs up.

A few minutes later, Luke arrives to the Dragonfly and finds Lorelai at the Lobby with Michel. Lorelai kisses him and says hi to _Bert_. Michel stares at them all grossed out.

"_That's the tool box."_ Luke explains. Michel heads back to work.

Lorelai and Luke walk toward the kitchen, Lorelai explains him what happened and then she leaves; she has another audition, this time with a harpist.

Lorelai gets back to the lobby, and in the moment the harpist sees her, she gets surprised,

"_Did, you used to work at the Independence Inn?"_ The harpist asks Lorelai.

Lorelai says that yes, she did. The harpist leaves the conversation alone, she starts playing. After hearing the harpist, Lorelai recognizes her, and calls out for Michel.

"_Michel?"_ the harpist asks; right in the moment where he appears asking Lorelai what she wants.

Lorelai says in a teasey tone that she only wants to introduce him with the harpist that is going to play at Mrs. Harrison's gather.

Michel recognizes her at once, and Lorelai can't wait to tell Sookie; after all they used to love all the fights and yells between the harpist and Michel.

The harpist can't believe that everybody is working there; Sookie comes out of the kitchen,

"_Drella?"_ Sookie says in the moment she sees the harpist, and then she starts to tell Lorelai that she has to leave, Davie had a problem at school; everything is okay though.

Drella asks whose _'Davie'_, and Sookie tells her that is her son. Lorelai fills Drella in, telling her that Sookie and Jackson got married and now they have 3 kids.

"_You and Veggie-guy?"_ Drella asks in a sarcastic tone.

"_Yeah, we got married 6 years ago."_

Luke comes out of the kitchen, after fixing everything and more, Drella recognizes the Diner-guy put keeps it quiet.

Luke grabs Lorelai form her waist, and Lorelai wraps her arms around his neck,

"_Have I told you, how much I appreciate everything you do?"_ Lorelai asks Luke, he just smiles, Lorelai kisses him, and then Luke leaves.

"_So, you and the burger-boy are finally together?"_ Drella asks a little amazed.

"_Yeah,"_ Lorelai answers with a big grin _"We've been married for a few months now."_

"_Well, it was about time;"_ Drella lets her know, before getting back to her music _"It has always been pretty obvious that you love him!"_ Drella comments to her.


	8. Michel al desnudo

Lorelai gets into Luke's diner, Lane all exited starts to filled her in about their gig, Lorelai shares her excitement. But asks all concerned about the twins, Lane tells her that they were there with the band all the time and that they loved it.

"_Let me tell you,"_ Lane says _"They are very rock and roll."_

"_I'm sure your mom is very proud of them!"_ Lorelai jokes.

"_Shut up."_ Lane says _"She doesn't know about it!"_

"_Well,"_ Lorelai says _"Remember that you live in Stars Hollow."_

"_I know, that's a very hard thing to forget!"_

"_Well, I'm glad it went good,"_ Lorelai says, and then she gets a little serious _"Have you talk to Rory?"_

"_No,"_ Lane says _"But I'll try to call her after my shift."_

"_Oh, okay"_ Lorelai says _"Tell her I say hi!"_

Lane gets confused, but doesn't have time to ask what was all that about. Luke comes out from the kitchen to greet his wife.

"_I have a surprise for you!"_ Luke tells Lorelai after kissing her.

"_Yeah?"_ Lorelai says with curiosity.

"_Ready?"_ Luke asks her, with this little remote in hands.

"_Yep."_ Lorelai says trying to figure out what the surprise is.

Luke presses a bottom from the remote and music starts to play in the diner.

"_And, do you like it?"_ Luke asks her, with a big grin.

"_Yeah… I love it!"_ Lorelai says while she smiles.

**GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG**

Lorelai enters the Dragonfly kitchen asking Sookie if she had seen Michel. Sookie hasn't but she remembers that she has to tell Lorelai about this hilarious fight Michel and Drella just had. Lorelai can't believe she missed it. Then Sookie changes the subject, they start to talk about Mrs. Harrison gather, Lorelai tells Sookie that's the reason why she is looking for Michel. After all, between the 3 of them, he is the closest to snub-taste. Then Lorelai starts to tell Sookie about Luke's surprise.

"_He did that?"_ Sookie asks not believing Lorelai.

"_Yeah, I can't believe it; it took me like 11 years to make him do it!"_

"_Oh my God, I can't wait to get there and see how it feels."_

"_Believe me,"_ Lorelai says _"It feels great!"_

"_Okay," _Lorelai says after a second of silence_ "I have to go before the conversation gets dirtier."_

Lorelai gets back to the lobby looking for Michel, he's not there, and Lorelai starts to look for him everywhere.

She's in front of the laundry service room; Lorelai opens the door, only to find Michel without his pants on and Drella there.

The first reaction that Lorelai has is to shut the door. She gets back to the lobby and starts to process the information.

Rory is in one of her classes, when her cell starts to vibrate, is Lorelai and the first thing that Lorelai tells her is that she needs her to get out of the class.

"_What? Why?"_ Rory is confused and trying to talk quiet trying not to interrupt the class.

"_Just do it!"_ Lorelai begs her.

Already outside, Lorelai tells her that she spotted Michel without his pants on and Drella in the laundry service room.

"_Who's Drella?"_ Rory asks her a little confused.

"_Drella… Michel's female version… she used to play the harp at the Independence Inn."_ Lorelai remembers her.

Rory remembers her now, and she can't believe it, both hang up.

Michel walks toward Lorelai, Lorelai just stares at him trying not to laugh. Michel threats her saying that if she says a word he would talk.

Lorelai says that he has nothing to tell. And he remembers her that like 5 years ago, Kirk asked her out. Lorelai remembers that awful moment, and makes a deal with Michel.

A while later. Michel enters the kitchen, where Lorelai and Sookie are laughing. Michel can't believe that Lorelai has told Sookie.

"_What does Lorelai told me?"_ Sookie asks with curiosity.

"_That she caught me with Drella in the laundry service room."_

Sookie can't believe it, and then she points at Lorelai saying that she can't believe she didn't tell her.

"_Kirk asked Lorelai out!"_ Michel says before Sookie keeps mocking him.

"_That doesn't make sense,"_ Sookie tells him _"Lorelai is married to Luke and Kirk is with Lulu."_

"…_5 years ago!"_ Michel finishes.

Sookie can't believe it. She can't stop mocking them. Lorelai can't take it anymore and promises Sookie that if she stops mocking her she'll tell her a secret. Sookie accepts.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ I want to apologize with all of you; I don't think I'll be able to continue with this fic. As you know, the show got cancelled, and I look at it as my muse so I haven't be able to write (call me a baby, but just trying makes me cry), So here is something I was working on, The chapter is not finished, but I wanted to share it with you all, anyways…_

_Thanks for reading, and I hope one day I'll be able to finish it!

* * *

_

Lorelai is stress, the 'Mrs. Harrison gather' is already taking place, which ended up being a simple lunch Mrs. Harrison planned with her friends.

Lorelai is drinking coffee, while Sookie tries to calm her down.

"And I thought my mother was exigent!" Lorelai complains about the lady "…All this, for a simple lunch?" Lorelai says after filling her cup.

"Hey, at least that lady is having a good time, that's what counts, right?" Sookie reminds her.

"I guess…"

"Lorelai, Mrs. Harrison wants to see you." Michel informs her, coming into the kitchen.

"Now what?" Lorelai asks Sookie rolling her eyes.

"Maybe she changed her mind, about the light …again" Sookie tells her in a mocking tone.

Lorelai and Michel leave the kitchen, Lorelai heads toward Mrs. Harrison's table while Michel walks by Drella's spot near the lady's table; he gives Drella a quick smile, and she smiles back.

After a few minutes, Lorelai meets Michel at the front desk, and she teases him.

"Michel…" She starts to say, while he rolls his eyes "I had never see you smiled like that before!!!"

Michel had had enough of Lorelai and Sookie's jokes, so now he is just not paying attention to them.

"It seems that the two of you are getting along" Lorelai continues and can't resist laughing.

Michel just keeps working. And Lorelai's cell rings.

**GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG**

Rory enters her dorm, which is empty, she wonders where her roommate can be, but doesn't give that much attention to it, she gets into her room, puts her books on her desk, and grabs this other book and starts to read it.

Without even noticing, she fell asleep, and her cell wakes her up, it's Lorelai.

"How was your event?" Rory asks a little lost.

"Are you drunk?" Lorelai asks noticing Rory's dizziness.

"No, is just that you woke me up." Rory explains.

"Oh, sorry hun!" Lorelai apologize "I can call you later!" she offers.

"No, that's okay," Rory says a little more awake "So…?"

"Oh, I don't know what 'event' you mean…" Lorelai says a little annoyed.

"The one with Drella…?" Rory explains.

"Oh, you mean the lunch that lady had with her friends?" Lorelai says explaining to her the matter.

"What?" Rory says a little confused "She made you move heaven and earth for a lunch with her friends?"

"Yep. But the good part from all this, is that Michel fell in love!"

"Oh, come on…" Rory says about that insane mocking toward Michel "True, it must be hilarious when you are living it in full color, but is not necessary for you to call me every time you found Michel doing dirty stuff to Drella."

"I know," Lorelai says "That is just extra!" she explains "I actually called you because grandma wants to have dinner with us next Friday."

"Oh, okay!" Rory says "Did she give you an excuse?"

"Rory," Lorelai starts to joke "You don't need an excuse to have lunch with your grandpas."

"Sorry," Rory corrects herself playing Lorelai's joke "Did she mention the occasion?"

"No, she just asked if we could join them for dinner."

"And you agreed?" Rory asks confused.

"Are you going to be there?" Lorelai asks her back.

"Yes."

"Do you have some free time between today and Friday, so we can meet?"

"No."

"Yes, I agreed."

"Got it." Rory says smiling. She hears the door of her dorm get open, and gets distracted by it. "Hey, mom? Gotta go!"

"Haven't I taught you anything?" Lorelai wonders knowing that Ben must be home already.

"Yes, you had" Rory says "Is just that I don't put it in practice."

Lorelai rolls her eyes, "Fine. But…" Lorelai hears the door of her place get open as well "I gotta go, too!"

"See!?" Rory teases her.

"Hey, it's different!" Lorelai defends herself "We are talking about my husband, in here!"

"Bye mom…" They hang up.

Luke meets Lorelai sitting at the kitchen's table, and kisses her.

"So what are you craving for dinner?" Luke asks her, while Lorelai stands up.

Lorelai kisses him some more, and tries to guide him up stairs.

"Wait," Luke says breaking the passionate kiss "I'm serious!"

"Me too!" Lorelai says trying to kiss him.

"It's going to get late?" Luke explains.

"For what?" Lorelai asks confused

"The town meeting?" Luke remembers her.

* * *

_Again, sorry… _


End file.
